efl_championshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Wigan Athletic/2016/17
| drawn = | lost = }} Wigan Athletic were promoted to the Championship after winning last season's League One. After Matchday 14 with the club in a relegation place for 6 of the last 8 matchdays, Gary Caldwell was sacked as Manager. He recorded 2 home wins - against Blackburn and Wolves - and 5 draws. Assistant Manager Graham Barrow and Development Squad Manager Peter Atherton, assisted by First Team Coach Joe Parkinson, took charge of the team for Matchday 15. In time for Matchday 16, Warren Joyce was appointed as the permanent Manager. Joyce has been managing the Manchester United Under-21 and Under-23 squads for the past eight years. Joyce's reign only lasted 22 matchdays. Assistant Manager Graham Barrow was appointed as Interim Manager for the remainder of the season. Wigan finished the season 23rd and were relegated. ImageSize = width:551 height:1290 PlotArea = left:60 right:10 bottom:30 top:50 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:24 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 Legend = orientation:horizontal left:200 top:1270 #orientation:horizontal or position:right Colors = id:win value:green legend:Won id:draw value:yelloworange legend:Drawn id:loss value:oceanblue legend:Lost PlotData = fontsize:S color:white bar:Match shift:(4,-10) from:0 till:24 at:0 text:1 at:1 text:2 at:2 text:3 at:3 text:4 at:4 text:5 at:5 text:6 at:9 text:10 at:13 text:14 at:17 text:18 at:21 text:22 at:22 text:23 at:23 text:24 bar:1 from:0 till:18 shift:(045,-4) text:Bristol_City_(A) color:oceanblue bar:2 from:0 till:10 shift:(125,-4) text:Blackburn_(H) color:green bar:3 from:0 till:11 shift:(115,-4) text:Birmingham_(H) color:yelloworange bar:4 from:0 till:17 shift:(055,-4) text:Forest_(A) color:oceanblue bar:5 from:0 till:20 shift:(025,-4) text:QPR_(H) color:oceanblue bar:6 from:0 till:21 shift:(015,-4) text:Wednesday_(A) color:oceanblue bar:7 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Norwich_(A) color:oceanblue bar:8 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Fulham_(H) color:yelloworange bar:9 from:0 till:24 shift:(-15,-4) text:Preston_(A) color:oceanblue bar:10 from:0 till:21 shift:(015,-4) text:Wolves_(H) color:green bar:11 from:0 till:21 shift:(015,-4) text:Brentford_(A) color:yelloworange bar:12 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Burton_(H) color:yelloworange bar:13 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Leeds_(A) color:yelloworange bar:14 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Brighton_(H) color:oceanblue bar:15 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Cardiff_(A) color:green bar:16 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Reading_(H) color:oceanblue bar:17 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Barnsley_(A) color:yelloworange bar:18 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Huddersfield_(A) color:green bar:19 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Derby_(H) color:oceanblue bar:20 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Villa_(A) color:oceanblue bar:21 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Newcastle_(H) color:oceanblue bar:22 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Ipswich_(H) color:oceanblue bar:23 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Rotherham_(A) color:oceanblue bar:24 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Derby_(A) color:yelloworange bar:25 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Huddersfield_(H) color:oceanblue bar:26 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Burton_(A) color:green bar:27 from:0 till:21 shift:(015,-4) text:Brentford_(H) color:green bar:28 from:0 till:21 shift:(-05,-4) text:Wednesday_(H) color:oceanblue bar:29 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Norwich_(H) color:yelloworange bar:30 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Fulham_(A) color:oceanblue bar:31 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Wolves_(A) color:green bar:32 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Preston_(H) color:yelloworange bar:33 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:QPR_(A) color:oceanblue bar:34 from:0 till:22 shift:(005,-4) text:Forest_(H) color:yelloworange bar:35 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Blackburn_(A) color:oceanblue bar:36 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Birmingham_(A) color:green bar:37 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Bristol_City_(H) color:oceanblue bar:38 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Villa_(H) color:oceanblue bar:39 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Newcastle_(A) color:oceanblue bar:40 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Ipswich_(A) color:oceanblue bar:41 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Rotherham_(H) color:green bar:42 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Barnsley_(H) color:green bar:43 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Brighton_(A) color:oceanblue bar:44 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Cardiff_(H) color:yelloworange bar:45 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Reading_(A) color:oceanblue bar:46 from:0 till:23 shift:(-05,-4) text:Leeds_(H) color:yelloworange LineData = width:0.1 at:2 color:black # top to bottom line at:6 color:black # top to bottom line at:21 color:black # top to bottom line Category:Wigan Athletic